koeifandomcom-20200223-history
ALONE
ALONE is one of the songs performed by the Japanese band, MY FIRST STORY. It is available on their fourth eponymous single and their fourth album, ANTITHESE. It is one of the songs used in NANASHOW's Pachislot Toukiden. Credits :Vocals, Lyrics, Composition: MY FIRST STORY :INTACT RECORDS label Lyrics Kanji= :NO MORE!! :We are sick of people deciding our lives with no faith :NO MORE!! :We will never quit to judge to live with everyday and… :NO MORE!! :So pick your side and place your bet and believe yourself :NO MORE!! :To be alive. Can’t take no more and :Here we go again!! :不安定な僕の抱いた最終的感情はNeedless (Needless) :誰も描いてない 僕一人になっても… :What is my dream for right now :What if I had let it go :What is my dream for right now :(What is my dream…) :砕け散って 彷徨って 嘘言ったって :絡まって もう消したくて :嘆いてもあがいても このままで… (Lost myself) :僕が何選んだって終わらない僕の存在証明は? :今 重ねあった答えを抱いていた :I will design just for myself :遠く歩き出した僕の瞳に映っていた :空いて零れ落ちた :I have no confidence my way :何回繰り返してどんな跡残ったって :最後並べた「僕」が全て「僕」になるのなら… :破れ去って 失って 愛しったって :繋がって そう見えなくて :離しても探しても そのままで… (Find myself) :誰が何叫んだって変わらない僕の感情表現は? :今 重ね合った答えを抱いていた :歪んだ世界に僕は何をこの先ずっと待っていればいい? :限られた時間の中… :誰かに気付いて欲しくて… :僕はあとどれくらい待っていればいい? 今 どうすればいい? :I don’t know!! :何もかも全部終わらそうとして :無理矢理「僕」の「色」変えたとしても :最後はきっと… :何度壊れたって消したって散ったって Lead the way :I will release for myself :We are not alone |-|Romaji= :NO MORE!! :We are sick of people deciding our lives with no faith :NO MORE!! :We will never quit to judge to live with everyday and… :NO MORE!! :So pick your side and place your bet and believe yourself :NO MORE!! :To be alive. Can’t take no more and :Here we go again!! :fuanteina boku no idaita saishuuteki kanjou wa Needless (Needless) :daremo egaitenai dare hitori ni nattemo... :What is my dream for right now :What if I had let it go :What is my dream for right now :(What is my dream…) :kudake-chitte samayoutte uso ittatte :Karamatte mou keshitakute :kiitemo agaitemo kono mama de... (Lost myself) :boku ga nani erandatte owaranai boku no sonzai shoumei wa? :ima kasaneatta kotae wo kagateita :I will design just for myself :tooku arukidashita boku no me ni utsutteita :aite kobore-ochita :I have no confidence my way :nankai kuri-kaeshite donna ato nokottatte :saigo narabeta "boku" ga subete "boku" ni narunonara... :yabure-satte ushinatte aishittatte :tsunagatte sou mienakute :hanashitemo sagashitemo sono mamade... (Find myself) :darega nani sakendatte kawaranai boku no kanjou hyougen wa? :ima kasaneatta kotae wo kagateita :yuganda sekai ni boku wa nani wo kono saki zutto matteirebaii? :kagirareta toki no naka... :darekani kizuite hoshikute... :boku wa ato dorekurai matteirebaii? ima dousurebaii? :I don’t know!! :nanimokamo zenbu owarasoutoshite :muri-yari "boku" no "iro" kaetatoshitemo :saigo wa kitto... :nando kowaretatte keshitatte chittatte Lead the way :I will release for myself :We are not alone |-|English Translation= :NO MORE!! :We are sick of people deciding our lives with no faith :NO MORE!! :We will never quit to judge to live with everyday and… :NO MORE!! :So pick your side and place your bet and believe yourself :NO MORE!! :To be alive. Can’t take no more and :Here we go again!! :The ultimate emotion that the insecure me holds is Needless (Needless) :Nobody draws me. Even if I'm alone... :What is my dream for right now :What if I had let it go :What is my dream for right now :(What is my dream…) :I'm broken, I wander, I spout lies :I'm so caught up in it I want to be erased :Though I brood and struggle, at this rate... (Lost myself) :What should I choose to do to make my existence eternal? :I embrace the endless answers within myself :I will design just for myself :How far I've walked only to see :the sight of me being empty and fallen :I have no confidence my way :I've done the same things and left myself behind so many times :If the last arranged "me" becomes "me" then... :I've been broken away, I've been lost, I've been loved :I've been connected all this time, even though it doesn't look that way :I've been let go and I've been searching, but at this rate... (Find myself) :Who cried at my blank expression? :I hold the endless answers close to me :How much longer do I have to wait in this messed up world? :In the limited time I've got... :I want somebody to notice me... :How much longer do I have to wait? What can I do now? :I don’t know!! :When everything looks to be coming to an end :when it looks like "my color" will be changed :at the end, I'm sure I'll... :I'll destroy, negate, and fall however many times to Lead the way :I will release for myself :We are not alone External Links *Official listing *Official music video *MY FIRST STORY collaboration message Category:Songs